Poor and Cherished or Rich and Empty
by MickeyMac96
Summary: Inuyasha is the 16 year old son of Inutaisho. He is suddenly told he must marry some girl. Being the obedient boy he is, he has no choice but to agree, especially with an abusive father like Inutaisho. Sesshomaru is also Inutaisho's son and a poor delinquent who is struggling to pay rent is also bent on revenge for his mother. What happens when these 2 meet?Yaoi request. Bad sum.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm back with something new. I got a request from one of my long time readers, Munksangelqueen, so of course I had to do it! And guess what it was? Yes another Inucest fic. Lol they must be my specialty. Anyhow this is rated T for now but that's erm gonna' change rather quickly lol. Oh and it's another AU like Yakuza Heart (If you have read that). So enjoy and please comment. =^_^=**

**Warning: This fic will contain abuse, boys love, and Inucest. No likey? Weeell click that little arrow at the top of the page which is pointing to the left. Thank you and enjoy your trip. For the rest of you enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: You know the fact that I'm on a fic site is a disclaimer but whatever: Inuyasha no mine! **

**Chapter one: New beginnings **

"Make sure you stand up straight."

"Yes mother."

"Do not say a word unless prompted by your father or myself."

"Yes mother."

"And speak up, none of that mumbling nonsense."

"Yes mother." The robotic words that seep past my lips sound absolutely foreign to me.

My face maintains a carefully blank expression as I watch her lips continue their endless onslaught of orders but, my ears have stopped interpreting them minutes ago. I just know that when she pauses I should say 'yes mother'. I wonder to myself when the lines that are now present around her lips and forehead made their appearance. Every feature of her face is sharp and harsh and her lifeless brown eyes leave a certain type of chill when she scowls at you. Has she always been like this? No…my mother is a beautiful woman but in the past she was absolutely stunning. Her skin used to glow with youth and her extremely long dark hair was something that every girl envied. She cut it to her shoulders now since she believed that my father preferred it that way. Her brown eyes were once so full of life and warmth, but now they remind me of nothing more than embers from a once proud fire trying in vain to relive its' previous glory. But I guess years with my father will do that to a person. I wonder…do my dull gold eyes also look this barren?

"Inuyasha!"

I blink when she suddenly snaps her fingers in my face. I must have missed a pause. "Yes?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes." I lie blatantly.

"Oh? What did I just say?" Her scowl deepens when she sees the contemplating look on my face.

"Eh…uh you were saying…."

"Inuyasha you are not going to ruin this opportunity for your father. Do you want me to call him and tell him that you're not taking this seriously?"

"Ah! No I'm sorry." That's the last thing I need. I haven't seen him so passionate about anything in a while and I'm sure he'll kill me if he thinks I'm trying to ruin it in anyway.

"Then listen up: This marriage is very important. The company your father is trying to merge with is even bigger than his own but they are strictly family run. So the only way your father can seize their assets is through the marriage between you and their youngest daughter. Now I know this can be a lot to take in so suddenly which is why we told you a week ago so you can mentally prepare." Oh yeah, definitely. A week is an adequate amount of time for a sixteen year old to prepare for one of life's biggest commitments. "And we want you guys to meet at least once before the ceremony—"How gracious of them. "So you must make a good impression on her parents—"

"Mother?"

"What is it? It had better be important for you to interrupt."

"May I know her name?"

"…" I almost laugh at the dumbfound look on her face. Yeah you arrogant prude is that important enough? To know the name of my own damn bride! "Erm, of course. Her name is Kikyo."

"Hn."

"Make sure you tell her she has a beautiful name. Something you wouldn't mind naming your daughter."

Kill me, oh Kamis above, please just kill me now. "Yes mother."

"And—"The phone rings suddenly, stopping whatever rant she was going to get into next. Thank God. Not what I asked for Kami but at least it's something. "Mushi, mushi… Ah hello hone—ah yes we're ready…yes I made sure the house is spotle-…Yes I'll pour the tea no-…Hai see you in a few…" I hear the click on the other end of the phone signaling that the other person hung. "Inuyasha that was your father. They're downstairs in the lobby so they'll be here in less than five minutes. Remember everything I told you." She straightens my gray blazer and dusts off the red undershirt underneath before deciding that I look acceptable.

I watch her idly as she scurries around our well decorated living room, fluffing pillows and straightening already straightened pictures in her wake. She stands in front of a mirror briefly to fix her already too tight bun before disappearing into our kitchen to fetch the refreshments. We live in a very expensive penthouse in the tallest apartment building in the Musashi district which I find completely unnecessary. There are only three of us but we have seven bedrooms. Father isn't even here half the time and up until recently I was in boarding school. They only brought me home to marry this girl otherwise…I would still be gone. Not that I really care. I actually rather be gone. Everything about this place makes me sick: my "perfect" mother, my abusive father, and this suffocating "home". I watch my mother come out and place the snacks and beverages on the coffee table. The short, red, revealing kimono that she's sporting makes my stomach churn in disgust. She looks like a damn pin-up doll. I want nothing more than to grab this woman and shake her. Maybe slap her and scream what the hell is wrong with you?! How can you let this man control your life? And do what he wants with your own son?! Do you not care about me at all?

But I do none of that. In fact, I stay carefully composed and allow a small fake smile to grace my lips as I hear the sound of the front door opening. After all, I am a part of this "perfect" family and I must play the part if I want to _remain _a part of it…

**(Meanwhile: Sesshomaru's POV)**

"Five hundred twelve dollars and sixty two cents…five hundred twenty six dollars and thirteen cents…Five hundred—GOD DAMMIT'!"

Kazuna, who had been sitting quietly and watching her son in anticipation, jumps in surprise when he suddenly curses. She arches her eyebrow when he jumps up furiously and brushes all the money off the kitchen table. "Sooo…I'm guessing that we didn't make it huh?"

"Fucking bullshit."

She laughs and leaves her chair to force her son back down in his own little wooden one. She tussles his long silver hair affectionately before cracking her knuckles and setting to work on the almost impossible task of massaging all the kinks out of the teenager's back. "Calm down."

"I really thought I got enough…"

"Sesshomaru it's okay—"

"It's not okay!" I snap back.

"Okay, okay it's not okay." She giggles at my exasperated sigh and moves to the fridge in our tiny kitchen/dining room to fetch something to drink.

How the hell can she be so relaxed and carefree? My narrow golden eyes narrow further as she hums and puts a pot on the stove. I watch as she begins to sway her hips to the little tune in her head as the water comes to a boil. Another sigh escapes me when I realize that she's wearing my boxers again with no shirt and just a bra. At the moment, her long pearly hair is tied into a sloppy bun. Along with her physique and the purple crescent moon tattoo on her lower back, she looks more like a college student rather that a thirty eight year old mother of an almost eighteen year old boy. Her face doesn't give away her age either. She's so bubbly and full of life, it's almost sickening. I know for a fact that I didn't inherit any part of my personality from her. She finally takes her seat across from me and I accept her offered cup of tea, only to push it to the side. "So I'm going to have to go get some more."

"More what? Tea?"

"MONEY! I came up almost fifty dollars short."

That sobers her up rather quickly. "Sesshomaru…please it's fine. We'll manage somehow."

"No we won't. The rent was due three days ago. The landlord is coming tomorrow to either kick us out or collect his money and I'm going to make sure that it's the later."

"Eh well…it's only a fifty dollar difference…I could always…well you know…"

"No."

"But Sessho—"

"I said No!" She frowns at me as I stand and grab my hood.

"Sesshomaru it would just be this once. It's not like I'm talking about picking up regular clients!"

"…"

"Don't you igno—"I cut her off briskly by grabbing her by her shoulders and glaring into her wide eyes.

"Kaasan, if you ever even mention doing that kind of thing again, I will never forgive you."

"…"

"I'm going." I ignore her sad look and snatch my black book bag from the couch. I know she's just worried about me but there's no way in hell I'm letting her go back to prostituting. I found out only last year that, that is what she has been doing to support us and I refused to let it go on any longer. My mother deserves so much more than what she has. She lives in this crummy ass cabin like home with a seventeen year old and has to constantly worry about bills, food, and me. It's not fair.

"Sesshomaru…" Her soft murmur brings me out of my reverie and I look over my shoulder to let her know that I am listening. "Where are you going to go? You've already used this district for this month. Please don't get caught."

I smirk at her and open the front door before responding. "Don't worry; I'll just go to Musashi. That's where all the rich people are anyway."

"You can't walk there!"

"Psh, I'm not. It's only fifteen minutes by bus. Got to spend money to make money, ne?" I don't give her the chance to reply and close the door behind me before running off towards the nearest bus stop. The air has an ominous feel to it and there's no sunlight to be seen behind all the dark clouds in the sky. Perfect conditions. I have on my black jeans, boots, and gray hoodie so I'm already dressed the part.

Within minutes, I'm paying for my ticket and taking my seat at the back of the bus. A smirk graces my harsh features when I notice a few potential victims already on board. My halcyon eyes fall on this rich looking school girl standing near her equally rich looking boyfriend. Perfect. I stand casually and make my way to the other side of her. She notices me and looks suspicious but she blushes when I raise my eyebrows at her. Her boyfriend obviously notices and stands closer to her throwing me a hateful look that I just smirk at. When the bus hits a bump I let my body sway forward, letting her soft hair brush my face slightly.

"Hm, I'm sorry about that." I apologize "sheepishly".

"Ah, i-it's okay, you couldn't help it after all."

"But I must say your hair is the silkiest I've ever seen and that smell, is it lavender?"

"Oh yes!" She looks absolutely delighted. "I just changed shampoos."

"Well it really suits a pretty girl like your self—"

"Okay enough buddy!" Her boyfriend finally speaks up, throwing an arm around her and pulling her towards his chest protectively. "Go away!"

"Hey don't be so rude." She scolds him.

"Don't defend him!" I tune out the rest of their arguing and sway forward again when the bus hits a pothole. My hand reaches out swiftly and I manage to swipe the gold watch from the guy's wrist (the one that has the girl pressed against him) in the "accidental" bump.

"Ah, it's okay." I interrupt them with a small bow. "I'll go."

With the watch tucked into my sleeve I make my way to the door and wait for the bus to stop at the next destination. From the corner of my eye I see an old lady fast asleep with her purse wide open. I don't see anything of particular interest but I grab her bus transfer before I get off at a random stop. I snicker to myself when I can hear the school girl yelling at her boyfriend for making me get off early before the bus speeds away. What idiots. I analyze the watch in my hand and decide that it in fact might be worth fifty bucks. How lucky. But since I have this transfer anyway, I'll go on to the Musashi district to get an early start on next month's rent or some money for food.

Yes I am a thief and I could care less about what anyone else has to say about it. I'll do anything to ensure that my mother is not whoring herself out for my or even her sake. Some might say that stealing is no less of a crime than prostitution but the day I meet the person who would rather let their mother prostitute is the day I go to jail for murdering some low-life. Anyway, I'm almost eighteen so maybe I can get a real job soon. It is all my _father's _fault anyway. He met my mom when she was in college and got her knocked up. He didn't really seem to mind from what I've heard and took care of me for the first two years of my life. Then, according to my mother, he came out of the blue telling her that he had been having an affair and now the younger girl is pregnant.

My kind mother had been willing to forgive him but he told her that he's leaving her for the other woman. When she asked if it's because he loved her he said no…it's because her family is more prestigious and have good connections with the ad agency he wanted to work for. He left us and never contacted us again. Just abandoned her. That's why if I ever meet him I vow to ruin his perfect, powerful life.

That's a fucking promise…

**(Meanwhile: Inuyasha's POV)**

"Oh yes, the school he has been studying at is very prestigious. There he has learned French, Latin, and I do believe English too? Inuyasha?"

I glance up from my cup of mint tea to stare blankly at my mother. "_Yes mother and English _(a/n: said in English)_._" My mother smiles along with Kikyo's father, whose name is Naraku if I remember correctly, and my father nods his approval.

"Oh how wonderful." Her mother compliments with a hint of sarcasm but she hides it well with the phony smile on her Botox features. "My Kikyo learned the simple language of English and French at eight years old and she's currently working on Italian, Greek, Chinese, and Spanish, aren't you dear?"

"Yes ma'm." My eyes drift over to the teen girl sitting across from me on our plush couch. When I first saw her, I had to admit she is indeed very pretty. Her pale skin is smooth and very soft which I noticed when we shook hands earlier. He long, dark brown, even hair falls down to her waist and she has deep brown pools for eyes. Everything on her looks perfect. And the floral Kimono she has on compliments her shape nicely. Yes she is quite a looker but she reminds me too much of my mother. Not that they actually look alike, they just have too many of the same features. It's disturbing. She even has the same dead look in her eyes.

"Well…" My mother clears her throat indignantly before smiling at the black haired woman at her side. "My Inuyasha is also very talented with music. He can play the piano, the flute, _and _the violin."

"Oh is that all? Why squander your child's inner potential?"

"What do you mean?!" My mother snaps but a stern glance from my father gets her attitude in check rather quickly. Naraku just seems to be amused by the whole scene. "Ah erm, I mean…care to elaborate?"

"Well." She flips her hair, almost hitting my mother in the process, and sets her cup of tea down in barely contained disgust. "My Kikyo can play the piano, flute, violin, harp, cello, viola, and clarinet."

"…" My mother is speechless. The men have chosen to ignore them and they are currently wrapped up in business talk. "Don't you think that's a bit excessive?"

"No not at all."

"I think so."

"Well I'm saying you're thinking wrong."

"Oh really!"

I tune out as they start their "friendly" argument. I spear a glance at Kikyo but she has her eyes cast down and her hands folded carefully in her crossed lap. I look over to the men and they are talking about numbers and figures and acting like they don't plan on screwing the other over in this supposed "partnership". I can't take this anymore. I'm about to lose my fricking mind stuck in this stuffy room with all these stuffy, fake, pretentious people…I can't do it! My chest tightens when a thought occurs to me…Am I really one of these people?

"Can I leave?!" I blurt out before I can help myself. Oh shit. Naraku looks at me in shock as my mother and father glare at me.

Kikyo's mom scoffs and tuts before putting in her two cents. "How rud—"

"What I mean of course." I interrupt before she signs my death sentence. "May I show Kikyo-chan around? She's not used to this side of the district, I'm sure, and well since she'll be living here…"

"…" Silence.

"And I uh, erm…would like to at least bond with my bride before the time comes…"

"…I think that's a great idea!" Naraku nearly beams at me and his wife only gives me a funny look. "What do you think Inutaisho?"

"Well…I don't know…"

"Oh come on let the kids go and have their fun, get to know each other ne?"

"…Fine…you two be back in time for dinner."

"Yes sir." I mumble trying to avoid the warning glare I'm sure he's giving me. I offer my arm to Kikyo which she accepts quietly, before leading her out the door to the elevator. We remain quiet on our decent and when we finally reach the outside I sigh in relief. I feel free, if only for a moment. Although it looks horrible outside, I can't think of a more beautiful sight after being stuck in that house. My arms stretch out towards the gray sky and I grin almost forgetting that I have company. "Ah…um aren't you glad to be out of there?" She shrugs at me wordlessly. "Mm…" I glance down at her shoes and remember my mother's ridiculous orders. "Nice shoes."

"…" What an awkward girl.

"So uh, is there anywhere you would like to go?"

"Not particularly."

"Wow you're really no help her—"I cut off my own sarcastic remark when she shivers suddenly at the chilly breeze that drifts by. "Oh I know, we can go to this café I like. It's only a five minute walk from here."

"Walk?" Finally I get an emotion out of her; disbelief.

"Well yeah…"I stare at her lamely. "It's just uh five minutes."

I almost roll my eyes at her sigh and hook her arm as we make the journey wordlessly. I notice the purse she has hugged to her side tightly. It looks really expensive but she has nothing to worry about. There are no thieves in this district. The walk seems much longer than usual due to the painful silence but we get there eventually. When we enter the quaint shop we are greeted with a pleasant warmness and she instantly relaxes.

"Order whatever you like." She nods quietly and orders some expensive little nonfat latte thing while I put in my order for hot chocolate. She may be quiet and boring but I guess it's better than what I was expecting. She could be just like her mother. I shake that horrid thought from my head and move to find a table but she stops me.

"Wait will you hold this for a moment?" I accept her drink as she drops her bag next to her feet and bends down to lace up her boots. I yawn quietly and barely close my eyes when a sudden blur of black and gray flashes past me. What the hell was that?

"AAAAAAAAH!" Her scream causes me to drop our drinks in shock.

"What?! What?! What is it?!"

"THAT MAN STOLE MY PURSE!"

"Nani?!" I glance over to the glass door and sure enough, in the distance I can see that "blur of gray and black" making off with her handbag. "Wait here!"

"Are you crazy?!"

I hear her scream at me as I take off after this baka. Good thing I do track or this guy would be long gone, he's pretty fast! I close in on him but nearly lose him when he glances over his shoulder and notices me following him. Oh now we're talking. He kicks it into gear and I follow increasing my own speed. He rounds a corner and I nearly run into a woman and her baby when I do the same. I smile as the distance between us becomes nearly nonexistent. However, when I reach out to grab his hoodie, he surprises me by tipping over an innocent fruit cart which I trip over.

"Oiy!" I scream after him but know he won't be there when I get up. Damn…nowhere in sight. I scowl as I brush off bruised bananas and apples off my blazer. Wait…this block goes straight down. There's no way he could have ran away that fast and disappeared. My murky gold eyes scan the area quickly and I notice one single opening that must lead to an alley. Aha! I throw some twenty dollar bills on the destroyed cart before sneaking towards the alley. It's empty. Hmm. I wonder down the creepy corridor silently before I notice a big gap in the wall. I peer inside and there's my culprit, rummaging through Kikyo's bag in delight.

"Wow, damn good haul. This bitch is rich." He snickers as he pulls out some bills and shoves them in his pocket.

"Oiy!"

He jumps up in shock but only glares when he realizes that I'm blocking his only exit. "Hn? You're persistent aren't you?"

"How about you give back what you stole and I won't call the authorities, you low life."

My eyebrow twitches as his laughter bounces off the walls. "Cute kid. Real cute." I clench my fists when he throws her bag into his backpack. "And what if I refuse?"

"I call the police!"

"Oh?" He puts his hand on his chin in interest. "Good plan, good plan but just one thing…since I'm such a low life what makes you think I won't kill you?"

"…"

"Exactly, now how about you empty your pockets and I'll let you live? I'm in a good mood."

Is this guy bluffing? Will he really kill me? "Fine…" I shove my hands in my pockets and make my way closer as the baka grins at me. When I'm close enough I yank my hands from my pocket and lunge at him. He's taken off guard for a second but quickly recovers and elbows me in my mouth. I feel blood trickle past my lips and don't get a chance to recover as he slams me into the floor, effectively pinning me down. My head slams against the concrete painfully as he shackles my writs in his large hands.

"Bad choice you little—"

I struggle against him in vain and finally open my eyes when I realize that he's gone quiet. What the hell? He's just staring at me with this dumb look on his face. Hey wait maybe he recognizes me? I have been in a couple magazines with my father, he's pretty famous and I was in the shadows of the alley before so maybe now he recognizes me. "Oiy, are you going to let me up?"

"Hey…"

"Ugh!" I try to struggle when he grabs my face roughly and brings it up close to his. "W-What? What are you doing?"

"Who's your father?"

"Nani?"

"WHO is your FATHER?" This guy is really starting to scare me. Judging by the deranged look in his eyes I figure that it's best just to answer.

"Inutaisho!"

"Inu…taisho…"

"Yes?" What? What is it? I don't get it!...

**Author's Note: Well that's it for now. Let me know what yah' think, especially you Munksangelqueen and of course give me suggestions if you have em'. For everyone else reviews are welcomed! Thanks for Reading : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know, yes I know how long it's been but look a senior with a job has a lot of things to get done so spare me lol. Anyway this story hasn't gotten enough hype for me to feel compelled to update every week. But if I get more reviews I'll most likely update sooner. So anyway enjoy the chappie. I was trying to finish before the bell in my class so in mistakes ignore them. Didn't proof read.**

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

What is this guy's deal? He seems to be going through emotions like a mental patient. In the past ten seconds I've seen anger, disbelief, shock, more anger, and then finally calmness flash across his bleak features. My heart is beating so fast. What is he going to do to me? Kill me? Hold me for ransom? Thirty seconds go by…then forty-five…then a whole minute! At no point did my heart decide to stop trying to go into cardio arrest. And what's more never wracking is that he never stopped staring at me but somehow…I feel as though he's not actually looking at _me_. "Um…please let me go? I-I'll pay you however much you want. I promise."

He seems to snap back into reality after hearing my voice because his eyes seem to light up and he finally blinks. In a flash he's off of me and even reaches down to help me up. I don't take his hand. I use the wall to steady myself, ignoring the ache in my back, and cover my bloodied mouth. "I am so sorry. Truly I apologize. Here you can have your friend's purse back and the money." I stare on in surprise as he stuffs Kikyo's money back in her purse and tosses it over to me.

"…What do you want…how much do you want?" I question suspiciously.

"Oh don't worry about that." Okay that smile is really nerve-wracking. Just as soon as that smile appeared is completely vanished and before I knew what was happening he was grabbing my chin again. Although it was much gentler than before, it freaked me out and I still couldn't get out of his grip. When his other hand comes around I actually flinch and close my eyes. "Relax." Comes the simple whisper in my ear which does nothing to help me do so. I feel something soft against my chin and then my mouth which prompts me to open my gold eyes. He has a handkerchief in his hand and is dabbing the blood from my mouth.

"T-That's not n-necessary!"

"Calm down, will you? I don't bite…very hard." He smirks snapping his teeth at me. My face falls into a grimace as I allow him to wipe away the blood. "There." He seems pretty pleased with himself. "Doesn't look too bad now. Anyway I'm Sesshomaru."

I look at the out stretched hand in front of me in disbelief. Does he have some type of emotional imbalance? I don't know what possess me. Maybe it's his smile or the twinkle in his golden eyes but I reach out hesitantly and shake his hand. "My name is…Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha huh? I like it. Apologize to your girlfriend for me, will yah'?" He winks at me and I can feel my face heating up.

"She's not my girlfriend—" Oh wait. I feel stupid now.

"Oh?"

"She's…my fiancée."

"Oh ho ho? Aren't you like ten?" He scoffs.

"Nani?! I'm sixteen years old!"

"Hmm…I guess that should be right…"

"What?" He has that far off look in his eyes again.

"Never mind about that. Anyway I want to treat you somewhere to apologize properly."

"Are you crazy? Why in the world would I go hang out with a strange psychopath who has to steal to most likely get his very next meal? And why apologize to me? You should be apologizing to Kikyo."

"Well I didn't knock _Kikyo _in the mouth, now did I? If I did then I would offer to take _her_ out instead."

"…" Is he serious? Well it is good that he feels that bad but I am not spending my day with some delinquent I do not know. I really need to get back home anyway before my father kills me. "Well, I'll have to decline your kind offer. I have things to do."

"Oh really? Too good to hang out with a delinquent such as myself; is that what you're thinking?" Something along the lines of guilt and embarrassment churns in his stomach as he smirks at me knowingly.

"Well er…I really do have things to do…"

"Like pretend you give a darn about a fiancé you barely know to please your parents, even though you resent them for ignoring you and isolating you from the family?"

How the hell…I take a step back towards the gap in the wall, thoroughly creeped out now.

"Hahaha calm down. It was just a good guess. Typical rich kid blues."

"Yeah well you're wrong! I…I have to go!" I turn my back to him before I can see the smug grin on his face in full blossom. How can a guy I don't know piss me off so much when I am usually so good at hiding and controlling my emotions? As I climb out the opening, I am stopped by the low murmur of his voice.

"Well if you feel like you're going crazy with those people who pretend to care about you, you can find me most likely near the bus station. That is if you're not just like those people, if you are then I guess you are right where you belong, ne?"

My eyebrow twitches at that statement and I am deeply disturbed by how much his words actually bother me. But I do not give him the satisfaction of seeing the look of sickness and anger on my face and chose to instead leave him there laughing. The whole way back to my apartment, his words wear heavy on my psyche. What did he mean unless I am just like them? I am nothing like my mother and mostly definitely nothing like my father….right?

By the time I get back to my penthouse there's a frown set so deep in my brow it looks like I was born that way. When I walk into our suite I half expect to be bombarded with questions and maybe hugs from my mother but I am crushed to find them all sitting around the table having their dinner; Kikyo, her mother, her father, and my parents. They all look the least bit concerned about me. Moreover, when my mother finally notices me she frowns as if I have done something wrong. "Nice of you to finally show up Inuyasha."

"…"

"You are in so much trouble, you little shit." My wide eyes connect with my father's killer stare in awe. Is this for real? Did no one think to call the police!? If that guy was as crazy as I am sure he is then I could be dead right now! Are you all fucking idiots?! Of course, I say none of this and stand there dumbly as Kikyo's mother shakes her head at me while the girl continues eating as if nothing is happening. "Don't just stand there like the moron I know you are. What do you have to say for yourself? I let you go out and you disrespect me by doing the one thing we told you not to do: Do not be late for dinner. What's so damn difficult about that? HUH?!" His yell causes me to flinch away from his intense stare. When I say nothing he continues. "What's more, you leave poor Kikyo all alone to fend for herself in the cold. Have you lost your mind?"

"Wait what?" That brings my voice back. "Did she tell you what happened?"

"Of course." Kikyo's mother cuts in, taking her expressionless child's head into her bosom in a hug. "Thanks to your carelessness, my Kikyo was a victim to a heinous crime. And then she was left to fend for herself on the cold harsh streets by her own fiancé. Unbelievable!"

"Once again I apologize—"My mom's embarrassed murmur of apology gets drowned out by my father's booming voice.

"Oh do NOT worry. He shall be punished accordingly."

My heart is beating so fast in my chest, I feel like it is going to explode. "But father look!" I hold up Kikyo's purse in desperation. "I didn't just leave her. I told her to wait there and I went after the crook! I got her bag back. Here." I move forward and I try in vain to push the bags towards Kikyo but she throws me a disgusted look.

"Why in the world would I want that? The disgusting poor have gotten their grubby little hands on it! Ugh, get away from me you are filthy. In addition, I cannot believe you left me alone to find my way back home. _I _was forced to _walk _all the way back on my own!"

I stare at the girl I previously thought to be boring and quiet—shy even, in a new light. This girl is a complete…bitch! Just like her mother! "It is just a five minute walk!"

"Uh!" She gasps along with her mother as if I've just spewed blasphemy at them. My father stands up in a flash and grabs me by my arm.

"Honey calm down!" My mother tries to reason but he squeezes my arm tighter and I swear he's cutting of circulation.

"That's enough." He nearly growls at me. "Go. To. Your. Room. Before. I. Kill. You."

"Honey I think we should have a little conversation about this wedding." Kikyo's mom hisses at her husband who currently has an uninterested expression on his face.

He finally opens his mouth to speak. "Let's not be dramatic dear. This is not means to call off an engagement. He's young, he's bound to make some mistakes. But we surely do need to speak about conditions after inappropriate behavior such as what has just occurred. Inutaisho?"

"But of course." My father grits out between his teeth. "To my office then." In a low whisper, he adds to me. "I'll deal with you later, you little shit." Before slamming me against the wall and following his partner to his quaint office.

"Humph." Kikyo and her mother scoff as they walk past me to have after dinner tea in the living room. My half-closed eyes wonder over to my mother. I'm still in pain after getting into that tussle earlier so being slammed into the wall felt like being slapped in the back with a brick.

"…Inuyasha…what happened to your lip—"

"IZAYOI!"

"Yes dear!" She jumps at the sudden call from my father and looks away from me as if she never started talking.

"Bring us some tea. Then make sure to take care of the dishes."

"Of course dear." She scurries past me, completely forgotten, to get the good china platter out of our glass display and I stare at her in utter disbelief. I try to scream at her through my eyes but she refuses to look at me and scurries right on by.

I can't take it anymore. "Kaasan…"

"Inuyasha not now. Your father told you to go to your room right?" She brushes past me as she hurries to the office and I simply stare at the back of her head until she's out of sight and then I proceed on to my room.

I open to the silver door, revealing my impersonal quarters. Huge king-sized bed, satin sheets, huge wardrobe , floor to ceiling mirror, flat screen in the wall with the latest game system to accompany it, more than decent stereo system, violin, big desk with a laptop…I hate all of it. Not a single poster in sight, nothing out of place, nothing that says a teenager might live here. I felt more at home in boarding school. I fall onto my bed and burry my face into my pillow. I refuse to cry. I stopped crying when my father punched me in the chest when I was ten and told me; _"Crying is for faggits. Man up or I'll toughen you up myself. Got it boy?" _That's all the convincing I needed. Nevertheless, I won't lie; if ever a time I felt like it, it would be now. But to be honest, I've forgotten how.

I hate them so much…I try not to but I can't help them. I love because of some animalistic, moral, and natural responsibility but I also hate them if that makes any sense. Could I really be just like them? I sit up so suddenly that I make myself dizzy. In all honesty I'm just like my mother.

I jump at everything I am told and do it without question. I try to be perfect to please those around me and am subject to my father's abuse. And if things continue this way then I'm going to turn into my father out of resentment for my childhood life and then Kikyo will turn into my mother and then we'll have a kid and he'll be sad and innocent and I'll be too far gone to care, but eventually he'll get corroded just like I did and he'll have a kid…and it'll just never end. I'll be stuck in this vicious cycle! I sit up suddenly with my heart hammering as if I just ran a marathon. That overwhelming feeling of having to get out grabs hold of me again and I nearly fall out of bed trying to steady myself. My head is spinning, the room is spinning, I can't breathe, the walls are closing in. Oh Kami I'm going to vomit. Somehow I manage to repress my gag reflex as I stumble out of my door and towards the exit. How no one notices me is a wonder, but before long I'm outside again and allowing the light mist that is falling from the yuck-gray clouds to wash over my face. I instantly feel better once I start walking away from the building but my heart is still thumping wildly. My dad is going to kill me when I get back. Where am I going to go?

And suddenly it hits me…that guy; Sesshomaru. Am I crazy? The bus terminal is where all the crooks hang out. And more importantly, I don't know this low-life. What if he's trying to lure me there to kill me or something crazy? Ugh there I go again; I'm already acting as arrogant as my father. Who's to say anyone cares about me or thinks about me that much? I'm sure I'm nowhere in his thoughts. He probably just meant that as a joke but…I must go somewhere. And if I go to any of the snotty places around here everyone will recognize me. All my friends are in boarding school…so that only leaves me with one option.

Making up my mind, I pull the collar of my blazer up to offer some protection against the iciness of the wind. As I make my way to the bus stop, I note how it's already dark and I probably shouldn't stay long.

**(Meanwhile: Sesshomaru's POV)**

"Wow kid, damn good haul for such an amateur."

"Amateur? Don't confuse youth for inexperience you dried up prune." The group around me burst into laughter as I take another swing from my cheap 89 cent beer.

"Don't forget who taught you everything you know brat!" The eldest member of our little "group" scoffs at me and fails at his attempt to steal my drink.

"Yeah? How could I? I taught my damn self." More laughter. "Hey pass me a cigarette." I say to no one in particular but my demand is met almost immediately. "But judging by today's haul I won't have to come here for at least two months."

"Care to share?" One of the youngest questions with enough naivety to almost make me snort.

"Hell no."

"Pssh fine! I don't even think I'll need it. Hey guys look at that rich looking sap. He can't be any older than me."

"Hey you're right and he does look loaded." Someone else chimes in.

"Let's go."

At this point I am already tuning them out. I'm indulging myself in the sweet, sweet fumes of my cancer stick.

"Dude…it's scary how much that guy looks like you." One of the guys that stay by my side mutters incredulously.

"What are you talking about?"

"The guy they are about to rob. Even has the same weird silver-white hair."

My eyes snap open at that and sure enough I see them closing in on the boy I met earlier. Shit. I swing myself off the bench, dropping my forgotten cigarette, and charge over before they can tackle him. "Oiy, oiy, oiy! Leave that one alone!" I shout flailing my arms when one of them grabs him earning a smack from the spoiled brat.

"Sesshomaru you know this kid?"

"Yeah." I throw an arm around his shoulders in a mock friendly gesture and fan them away. "Go find someone else." That's all it takes for them to disperse.

"Ah t-thank you."

I look down in mild surprise at the lithe body at my side. Was he actually scared? He looked so un-phased and pissed a second ago. Funny how he's thanking me when in actuality he should be running the other way. He might be safer with those idiots. Heh. "What are you doing here kid? Don't you know they'll slit your throat just to get a hold of the shoes on your feet?"

"…I…"

"Hm?"

"I thought you invited me to hang out with you…but I see now that you weren't actually serious. Sorry I'll jus—"

"Calm down kid!" I chuckle at the hard blush that's staining his cheeks. "No I wasn't kidding. I just wasn't expecting you to come by a place like this."

"Oh…My name is not kid!" He scowls suddenly, yanking himself away from my arm. "If you have forgotten, it is—"

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah…" He seems surprised.

"Yeah I actually remember." I smirk at him. I've noticed that every time I smile at him he looks away. Interesting. "Do you remember my name?"

"…Sesshomaru…" He murmurs it so quietly; it's actually kind of cute.

"Oooh? I feel so honored. An important and high ranking gentleman, such as yourself, took the time and effort to remember such a peasant as m—"

"Don't!" He snaps at with a deep frown set on his lips. "Don't do that. That's not how I feel or think so just don't…"

"Hmm…I see what this is about. What I said earlier was already something that was troubling you and you decided to come here for some type of testament against that notion. Am I about right?"

"You know…for a low life, you aren't as dumb as you look."

"Holy shit. I even got a compliment from the little prince."

"Ugh shut up." We chuckle lightly as he throws a soft punch at my chest. "What do you even do at a bus terminal?"

"Smoke, drink, look for potential victims, some girls prostitute here, yah' know. The usual stuff. "

He seems mortified for a moment as he shakes his head at me like I've just fallen out of the sky from another planet. "Why do things like that? Why don't you all just get a job and actually work for your money like normal functioning members of society?"

"What is this? Doing some type of research paper on criminals at your little private school?"

"I go to boarding school." He corrects matter-of-factly.

"That was my next guess."

"Keh. Is there any place around here where I won't get mugged?"

"Hmm…probably not but I'll do my best." I laugh at his exasperated expression before leading him inside the bus terminal station. After a short silent walk through the station we end up back outside where all the buses are. He seems to hesitate when I pull open one of the doors and trot up the stair into an old looking bus but he follows me nonetheless.

"I-Is this where you live?" He asks after looking around for a second. There's not much in here but it's definitely not an ordinary bus. Most of the two-seater seats have been up-rooted and turned towards the isle and adorned with pillows and blankets. There are two lamps in here, a rug to protect against the coldness of the isle floor. The windows even have make shift curtains over them and there is a mini cooler sitting on one of the seats.

"No. Believe or not I have a real life house with a real life roof and a real life bed. It even has running water, electricity, and all of that great stuff you have!"

"Ugh I'm sorry! I didn't mean—I just thought…I mean what is this place then?"

I try not to laugh at his unease as I pull out a beer from the cooler. I lay back on one of the seats with the most pillows and motion for him to sit down next to me. He looks incredulous for a moment but decides to take a seat anyway near my feet. "This is just a place for me and some of the other guys to hang, hide, and you know, just chill. Sometimes I'll sleep here but it is not because I have to."

"Oh…That's kind of cool I guess, weird, but cool."

"But anyway, what's the deal ki—Inuyasha? Shouldn't you be cuddling your _fiancé _or something?"

I was expecting his reaction. His ears got all red and he sat up so urgently. "As if! I just found out that she's such a little…" Just as quick as that fire came to his eyes, it disappeared, leaving nothing but his disturbing blankness in his golden orbs. "Sorry never mind, I didn't mean to—"

"No don't say never mind. You should say whatever is on your mind. If there's something you want to rant about just do it. Why keep it inside?"

"Because it's not proper. It is not appropriate."

"So what?" I chug the remainder of my beer and burp loudly before smashing the can against my forehead and tossing it over the back of the chair. "You can't help how you feel."

"…"

"Look they should not have you so brainwashed that you can't even say what you want in private. If anything do what you want around me; some delinquent stranger."

"That doesn't make it any less wrong." Incredible.

"We are miles away from your parents, in this little dark enclosed bus, and you're still acting like a mindless robot. I know you must be a fiery person, I can see it in your eyes."

"…"

"So what about her."

"Well!" I laugh when he jumps up suddenly and starts pacing up and down the aisle. "She's such a little bitch!"

"Ohoho but she looks so pretty and innocent."

"My ass! Don't be fooled by her looks. After I ran after you and practically got beat up for the sake of a god damn purse, she completely ratted me out!"

"No way." I can't stop myself from smiling at how cute he is…did I just say cute? Hmm.

"Yes way! My dad was chewing me out and she just added fuel to the fire. Her along with her bitch of a mother and my sorry excuse for one. And now I'm in so much trouble."

"Damn, just sneak out and do what you want anyway."

"I can't do that. My stupid ass father will like beat my ass. I can't stand that stupid ass motherfucker." I laugh as he plops back down near my feet. "Okay I think I'm done."

**(POV change: Inuyasha)**

That actually felt kind of good. I've never spoke like this out loud before, it is kind of exhilarating. I was thinking that it was most likely a bad idea to come here, and although it still is, I'm kind of glad I came. I feel better now. I wasn't expecting him to be a more or less civilized human being. But he's actually nice to talk to, once you get around the constant joking.

"Oh are you still in pain by the way?"

"Huh?" His serious tone snaps me out of my thoughts and it takes me a second to realize he's talking about our tussle earlier. "Oh no I'm okay. My mouth is fine, my back is just a little sore."

"Hn."

"Do you have anything non-alcoholic in that cool—oiy! What are you doing?" My whole body tenses when he sits up suddenly and places his hands flat on my back. He swung his other leg around to where I'm now sitting in between his legs.

"Calm down, it's just a massage." I suppress a shudder as his hands start to rub my lower back.

"T-That's not necessary. I said I'm fine."

"Just ssh and enjoy."

My mouth snaps shut but I nearly shout my protest when he grabs me by hips and pulls me closer. We sit in silence for about five minutes as he kneads my lower and upper back with surprising expertise. Against my better judgment, I feel my body actually relax as his warm hands move up to my shoulders. My eyes, which I didn't know were closed, flutter open slightly when his big hands move to the back of my neck. It feels so good though, so I don't say anything in opposition.

"How's that?" This time I can't stop the shiver that runs down my spine. His voice is right in my ear and his lips are a breathe away from the shell of my ear.

"…F-Feels g-good."

"Good." His voice is even lower and this time his lips this brush against my red ear. "Hm seems like you really like it."

"O-Oiy." I jump when his hands roam past my neck and onto my collar bone. "Hey…"

"Hm?" His hands slip into my shirt and I nearly moan when his hands brush over a sensitive nipple. As a reflex my body tries to arch away but one of his hands slip around my waist and pulls me flush against his body. What is he doing?

"S-s-st…op—uh." I can even form coherent sentences. "Nngh!" I can't help the indecent sound that escapes past my lips when he pinches my nub. "S-Sesshomaru!"

"Hm what is it?"

"What…are—nngh—you d-doing?"

"Just part of the massage my friend."

"This is not ri—"My eyes snap open when the cell phone in my pocket starts going off. That sobers me up rather quickly and I elbow him in the stomach for him to stop before I answer the phone. "Mushi Mushi."

"Inuyasha?" My mother's hurried whisper is all it takes to get rid of my lingering daze.

"Hai."

"It's almost 12:00!"

What?! "R-Really?! Does fath—"

"No he doesn't know you are gone. He's finishing up his conversation with Naraku-sama. Hurry home before they finish up! I'll stall as much as I can before they call you out to say farewells. Text me when you're at the door and I'll sneak you in."

"T-Thank you!" What a surprise. She must know that he would absolutely kill me.

"Do not let this happen again, I shall not make a habit of deceiving your father. Hurry!" Click!

"I've got to go right now!" When I look up he's already standing and has his hand out for me. I grab it without thinking and he pulls me up.

"Mhm I heard."

"…"

"What is it? Shouldn't you be hurrying?"

"Um..." Why am I looking down at my shoes like some little school girl? How ridiculous.

He leans down and peers up at my face with a smirk on his. "Want to see me again, ne?"

"It's not like I like want to! It's just—don't give me that smug look bakayaro! It's just that I'm not truly from around here and all my friends are in boarding school so I have none at the moment."

"Hmm."

"So don't think anything of yourself! You're just, just a stand in until I get some real friends." Wow that sounded kind of bad but his smile does not waver in the least.

"Fine by me kid." Before I can argue about the kid thing he snatches my phone from my hand and types in what I assume is his number. "Did you drive?"

"No it's only a twenty minute walk. I'm going to run so I'll be there in ten."

"Be careful. Ain't no telling what someone might do to a cute kid." When he reaches out to pinch my cheek I slap his hand down and throw him a glare before snatching my phone and sprinting away. As I jump down the steps of the bus I hear his irritating laughter and take off like a bullet. I don't know what compels me but I look back over my shoulder and my heart skips a beat when I see him waving from the steps with a smug smile on his face.

What is up with me? Getting all worked up over some dumb guy. But well…he's not that bad. But then again I don't know him although…I'd like to get to know him. I don't know why, there's just something about him that I can't put my finger on…

**Author's Note: Well if you want faster updates make sure you review. Munksangel tell me especially what you thought and if you have anything in particular you would like me to add. Thanks for Reading : ) **


End file.
